go_ongerfandomcom-20200216-history
GP 46: Runaway Bomper
is the forty-sixth episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. Synopsis to be added Plot The Go-On Wings battle Dumbbell Banki to prevent him from polluting the air with his CO2 breath, with the Savage Machine Beast running off when his Ugatz didn't answer his call. When the Go-Ongers learn of this, they turn to Bomper who takes the malfunction hard and believes the team no longer respects him, running away from home. While Saki and Renn look everywhere for him, Bomper runs into Ugatz R and Ugatz L who are equally as fed up with not getting the respect they deserve from the ministers after training to be the controllers of Dumbbell Banki's forearms. While this occurs, the other Go-Ongers deal with Dumbbell Banki whose arms are being poorly controlled by Kitaneidas and Kegalesia before ordered to retreat with he's beyond their range of control. However, the Ministers are surprised to see the two Ugatz coming back, though they have set up their own terms of their personal island as payment. Meanwhile, Saki and Renn find Bomper and convince him to come home as he's important by reminding him all the nice things he did for them. By the time the three Go-Ongers and the Go-On Wings find him, Dumbbell Banki is able to fight at full power with his Ugatz helpers as Go-On Blue and Go-On Yellow arrive to help their team as the Savage Machine Beast overwhelms the seven. However, Bomper uses Go-On Red's MantanGun to take out the two Ugatz, leaving Dumbbell Banki powerless as the Go-Ongers use Super Highway Buster/Wing Booster combo to defeat him before he Industrial Revolutionizes, with the Go-Roader and Seiku-Oh scrapping Dumbbell Banki. But as the Go-Ongers welcome Bomper back as he learns that Sōsuke and Renn were talking about the Ginjiro-gou breaking down and that the early failure of detection was in his head, the Gaiark Ministers are in a slump about their latest defeat until a figure emerges from the Bottomless Wastebin, the Gaiark's leader, Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Souls *Go-On Red - *Go-On Blue - *Go-On Yellow - *Go-On Green - *Go-On Black - *Go-On Gold - *Go-On Silver - Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, . *'Engine Narrator': Engine Jum-bowhale *'Engine Eyecatch Race Winner': Engine Speedor ("The burning red speed king!") *'Go-On Seminar': Why are Hant, Gunpei, Hiroto and Miu depressed about teaming up with Gekiranger? **'Answer': Their team doesn't have green, black, gold or silver members. ***This concept ignores the potential of Rio or Mele (who are black and green respectively) appearing in the film, which did indeed happen. *How Saki's Henshin Cellular Go-Phone has multiple charms on it, is revealed. Prior to the first episode it was a gift from Bomper. Digital Releases Engine Sentai Go-Onger DVD Volume 12 features episodes 46-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/go-on.html The Blu-ray release of Engine Sentai Go-Onger Volume 3 features episodes 34-50. See Also References Category:Engine Sentai Go-Onger Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode